SIAM, DOIS EM UM
by Carol Coldibeli e Virgo Nyah
Summary: Saga e Kanon aprontavam todas no Santuário. Isto causou a revlta dos moradores de lá e um castigo foi implicado a eles. Viraram Gêmeos Siameses. Como irão reagir?
1. Chapter 1

Fic feita em parceria com a NYAH.

Será de presente para a Bananinha e de aniversário para os irmãos Saga e Kanon.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**SIAM, DOIS EM UM**

**A reunião**

Que o Santuário de Athena nunca foi tranqüilo, isto não é novidade para ninguém. Mas, após a batalha de Hades e todos que batalharam por Athena voltarem a vida. A situação só piorou.

Todos aprontavam, até o senhor "certinho" e o homem mais próximo de Deus já tinham feito alguma coisa, mas, NINGUÉM, nem juntando todos, conseguiam chegar a unha do pé encravada da dupla Saga e Kanon. Eles já tinham feito de tudo, aqui embaixo esta apenas uma pequena amostra do que já fizeram.

Trapacearam enquanto jogavam bolinha de gude comas crianças;

Passaram urtiga na armadura do Aiolia,que ficou se coçando por um mês;

Pegaram alguns fios de cabelo do MDM, fizeram um bonequinho de voodoo e, coitado, está com os braços e pernas engessados até agora;

Numa apresentação que a Saori faria para os sócios, a " dupla-dinâmica " trocou o vídeo que mostrava o sucesso das empresas Kido, por um vídeo particular dela,onde mostrava coisas inimagináveis, fazendo de quase tudo, até limpando o " salão ".

Todas estas atitudes já estavam deixando o povo do Santuário de cabelo em pé ( haja gel para levantar eles), mas se a situação já era ruim quando os dois trabalhavam juntos, piorava quando decidiam brigar:

Saga e Kanon estavam de frente ao muro que separava o banheiro das amazonas do banheiro dos cavaleiros, com toda a " genialidade " deles, conseguiram fazer um buraco na parede, onde, conseguiam ver todas as amazonas se banhando, só que...

Kanon, sai daí mano,já está na minha vez! _Saga dizia de forma já alterada._

De modo algum eu sairei na melhor parte! HIAHIAHIIHAHIA!_ Kanon falando, de maneira zombeteira para o Saga._

Não saíra de jeito nenhum? Veremos. EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! HIHIHIEHHEHEHHAHAHAHAHHA! _Saga, atacando sem dó nem piedade seu irmão._

AHHHHHHH!_Kanon, de calmo para desesperado num instante._

Este conseguiu sair no último décimo de milésimo de centésimo de segundo da frente do golpe,e como este continuou indo em frente, foi direto no muro, derrubando-o.

AHHHH! Era o grito geral das amazonas presentes no banheiro.

Pernas, para que te quero!_ Saga e Kanon diziam isso, correndo o mais rápido que podiam._

Alguns minutos depois:

Saga, seu IDIOTA! Nunca mais poderemos ver as amazonas, tudo por culpa da tua burrice. Odeio-te!_ Kanon, enquanto girava de um lado para o outro, reclamava da atitude do irmão._

Quem mandou você não saber dividir? Bem feito para você!_Saga termina de falar virando as costas e sacudindo os ombros., _

Kanon irritado com isto, corre atrás de Saga, pulando em cima deste. Os dois começaram a rolar no chão, um estapeando o outro, fora que xingavam a mãe deles.

Só existe uma maneira adulta de resolver isto!_ Saga falava com muita imponência._

Concordo!_ Kanon apenas respondeu seu irmão._

Os cosmos elevam-se, os olhares ficam rancorosos, as veias nas cabeças saltam, quando:

JO- KEM- PÔ! _Disseram em uníssono._

Saga jogou tesoura. Kanon jogou pedra. Kanon deu um soco na cara do Saga.

Putz, ele joga JO- KEM- PÔ na velocidade da luz!_ Saga dizia espantado com a atitude de seu irmão. _

Se você for bom, terá que me vencer no Pega-pega na velocidade da luz! _Kanon já saiu correndo em disparada, subindo as doze casas._

Kanon saiu correndo, Saga com seu ego machucado e seu nariz sangrando, também saiu correndo, causando mais confusões.

Kanon encontrava-se na entrada da casa de Áries, quando Saga dispara outro golpe: Explosão Galáctica!

O templo de Áries veio ao chão e Mu foi soterrado pela sujeira.

A corrida continuava, em todas as casas eles trocavam golpes, destruindo tudo, ou quando não destruíam as coisas, mandavam para a outra dimensão, como ocorreu com os vasos ming do Shaka, o CD da Xuxa do Aldebaran, o game boy do Milo, etc.

Após segurarem os dois, levaram eles para um quarto escuro, úmido e fedido, onde ficariam trancafiados durante duas semanas, até criarem bons modos.

De manhã e a tarde eles passavam bem, sem nenhuma briga, mas a noite, a história era totalmente diferente, viviam brigando, xingando-se e não deixavam nenhum dos moradores do Santuário dormir.

Após a terceira noite sem dormir, Saori decidiu convocar uma reunião de emergência, as 3h da madrugada, onde todos compareceram, menos os irmãos que estavam brigando e não foram chamados.

O que faremos para conter eles? Athena dizia olhando cada cavaleiro presente a sala.

Deixe-me enfiar a Excalibur lá que acredito que resolva! GRRRRRRRR! Shura estava a ponto de explodir e sua voz estava num nítido tom de ira.

Infelizmente não, mais eu vi um caso na TV e... Quem falava agora era Camus, que com sua frieza passava confiança para todos os presentes.

As reações foram variadas. Mais um sorriso de satisfação era visível nos rostos deles.

Após tudo ser acertado, Saori decidiu chamar os irmãos, para aplicar o castigo a eles.

Momentos depois, Saga e Kanon chegaram lá...

Decidiu nos libertar Saori? Até que enfim, demorou demais! Kanon e seu jeito manso e educado de falar.

Não, apenas vou dar um castigo para vocês aprenderem a conviverem juntos! Sem atrapalhar os outros e pararem de brigar. Saori dizia calmamente, mais com firmeza na voz.

Diga logo Saori, nenhum castigo fará nós pararmos de brigar. Isto só acontece quando nos unimos para aprontar! IHIHAHIAHIAHIHIHIAEHHEHEH! Saga não estava se controlando, parecia nem se preocupar, até que...

Vocês viraram ... _O cosmo da Saori elevou-se perigosamente, mudando a atitude dos irmãos..._

Não, não e NÃO! Você Não precisa fazer isso! Saga dizia com uma nítida preocupação na voz.

Assim como eu não só preciso, eu farei-o! Saori estava irredutível em sua decisão.

Eu te suplico Athena, perdoe-nos, prometo que isto não se repetirá! Kanon ajoelhou-se para pedir isto.

Hum, vou dar para vocês 12h, se souber que teve uma única briga ou que aprontaram algo com qualquer pessoa, não terei dó em castigar vocês. Entendido? Saori falava com calma e com um pouco de dó na voz.

SIM! Concordaram os irmãos.

Sumam daqui agora! Saori disse de forma bem firme.

Os dois saíram, mais não muito contentes...

Hey Saga, venha até aqui, por favor. Kanon chamava de forma amigável seu irmão.

Diga Kanon. Saga não estava muito afim de enrolações.

Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz com o que a Saori está planejando fazer conosco. Que tal se aprontássemos uma para a Saori? Kanon dizia com um sorriso diabólico no canto dos lábios.

Gostei, mas você já tem algum plano? Saga retribuía o sorriso com outro e sua voz já era bem maléfica.

E desde quando eu não tenho um plano? Kanon bem convencido.

Então diga! Saga estava com pressa, não queria perder tempo!

Bem, ele é assim... Kanon começou a falar e logo os dois sorriram ao final do plano ser revelado. E já começaram a pegar os itens necessários para colocá-lo em prática.

Duas horas depois, encontraram-se na frente do Salão do Grande Mestre, preparados para fazerem tudo que tinham planejado.

Saga adentrou o recinto procurando Athena, o que não foi muito difícil de se encontrar.

Athena, existe algo que eu possa fazer por você? Saga, ao terminar de falar, estava ajoelhado perante ela.

Bem, como eu estou muito estressada e naqueles dias, você poderia fazer uma massagem para eu me tranqüilizar. Athena dizia calmamente, já se ajeitando para Saga poder fazer isto para ela.

Saga, mais do que depressa começou a massagear a Saori, sem segundas intenções, mas rapidamente pediu para ela fechar os olhos, assim, mais rapidamente a massagem surtiria efeito. Ela fez isto, neste momento, Kanon adentrou o recinto, indo direto para o banheiro, pegou os cosméticos da Saori e trocou-os por uma mistura de água oxigenada e tintas para cabelo. Saiu o mais rápido que pode, não sem antes piscar para Saga, que pegou a mensagem.

Minha querida Deusa, infelizmente eu terei que sair, mais sugiro que vá tomar um banho e lave os cabelos, isto te tranqüilizará. Saga dizia com a voz mansa, expressando pura paz e harmonia.

Saori mais uma vez seguiu o conselho do Saga, ele estava tão calmo e diferente, parece que só o fato de ameaçá-los, já havia surtido um efeito. Foi caminhando calmamente até o banheiro, pensando nas mãos grandes e fortes do Saga, elas eram muito boas nas massagens, precisava disso mais constantemente.

Adentrou o recinto e quase entra na banheira com as roupas. Após retirá-las, botou de lado suas roupas, adentrou a banheira e sentia um cheiro muito gostosos, provavelmente haviam colocado incenso para ela relaxar. Vagarosamente foi afundando na espuma, vendo que a janela estava um pouco aberta, entrando raios bem fracos de sol no recinto. Não demorou muito até pegar no sono.

Ao acordar, estava com um pouco de coceira, mas preferiu passar seus produtos de beleza primeiro. Pôr último, passou o Xampu e o condicionador nos seus cabelos, logo, enxaguando-os e depois, pegando a toalha para se retirar.

Enxugou-se rapidamente, vestiu-se e a coceira não passava. Amarrando a toalha na cabeça, foi para a frente do espelho, quando teve a ingrata surpresa de ESTAR COM SEU CORPO REPLETO DE BOLHAS! Tinha certeza que havia um dedo, ou melhor, uma mão de cada irmão nesta história, o castigo seria aplicado a eles, assim que resolvesse seu problema. Afrodite nunca negará ajuda de estética a Saori, logo, estava muito mais tranqüila. Decidiu retirar a toalha da cabeça, para assim poder procurar seu amigo e conselheiro de beleza, mas arrependeu-se rapidamente, ao retirar sua toalha, existia tantas cores no seu cabelo, que parecia um quadro abstrato dum artista que não tinha o que fazer. Fora que a luminosidade emanada estava quase cegando-a.

Mais do que rapidamente dirigiu-se a décima Segunda casa, encontrando um Afrodite que fofocava com Marin e Shaina.

Miga! O que aconteceu contigo? Você está horrível! Está mais feia do que aqueles monstros de história infantil! Afrodite tinha um rosto totalmente desesperado, não acreditando no que via.

Eu queria alguém para me ajudar, não para dizer se estou parecendo um monstro ou não! Humpf! Saori já falava de forma irritada.

Desculpa, foi força do hábito. Mais precisamos dar um jeito nisto imediatamente, uma Deusa tão linda não pode ficar neste estado! O que andou fazendo? Afrodite agora tentava consolar e ajudar Saori.

Ai Dite, eu estava muito estressada, neste instante apareceu o Saga, e, Meu Pai do Céu, que mãos ótimas ele tem para fazer massagem. Então ele saiu para fazer alguma coisa e falou para eu tomar um banho, eu o fiz e quando acordei, dentro da banheira e fui ao espelho, já estava assim. Saori gesticulava bastante e falava com uma voz embargada.

Não se pode confiar em nenhum dos irmãos! Shaina expressava ira em sua voz.

Bem verdade o que você disse amiga, mais eu tenho que ir a banheira verificar o que eles aprontaram. Desculpem-nos, mais estamos de retirada, vamos Saori. Afrodite pegará na mão da Saori e partira, preocupada com esta.

Afrodite logo que entrou no banheiro, pode perceber que o incenso, na verdade, era misturado com uma pequena parcela de gás do sono. Na banheira, a espuma devia-se a cândida, que misturada com os raios solares que entraram pela janela, reagiram de forma drástica na pele da Saori, deixando-a cheia de bolhas, vermelhas e bem chamativas.

Já nos cosméticos, o xampu estava com água oxigenada e o condicionador, parecia uma mistura de todas as colorações existentes neste planeta.

Bem, não tem muito o que fazer! O máximo que podemos fazer é mandar um colega meu, cortar seu cabelo e te vender uma peruca. Sobre a pele, esta reação deve durar uma semana, passe cremes hidratantes, deve ajudar em algo. Afrodite fez tudo que podia pela Saori e mostrava sinceridade.

É tudo que você pode fazer? Saori dizia de forma chorosa.

Infelizmente sim, mas, o castigo nos irmãos será seu reconforto e vingança! Afrodite começou falando de forma triste, mas ao terminar de dizer, expressava um sorriso de ódio e perverso, nunca visto antes.

Muito obrigada Afrodite! Saori termina de falar abraçando o colega.

Após Afrodite sair, passou-se algum tempo até o colega dele chegar e cortar o cabelo da Saori. Esta, teve que comprar uma peruca da Carmen Miranda, única disponível, para não aparecer em público careca. Após tudo acertado, chamou os irmãos, que logo apareceram.

HIAIHIHHEIHIHEHIAEIHEHI, o que houve com você Saori? Está tentando matar seus cavaleiros de susto? Você está execrável! Kanon não conseguia conter o riso. Saga chorava de sorrir, pensando que este tinha sido o melhor plano bolado com seu irmão.

Agora é a minha vingança! Vocês viraram... Gêmeos xipófagos! Saori não fez rodeios sobre o castigo.

O que é isso? Kanon perguntou de uma forma inocente, mostrando que não sabia nada sobre isto.

Já ouviram falar de irmãos siameses? Saori perguntou impacientemente.

Já. Responderam os irmãos, no mesmo instante.

Então, é a mesma coisa. Saori desdenhava da inteligência dos dois.

Estas louca? Unir meu corpinho lindo com este traste? Saga mostrava-se revoltado com tal castigo.

Nem eu aceitarei isto! Kanon também não ficou contente com isto.

E quem são vocês para decidirem algo? Aprontaram com todos, agora sentiram as conseqüências! Saori após terminar de falar, pegou no seu cetro, elevou seu cosmo de uma maneira tremendamente assustadora, disparando um raio nos irmãos. Ao abrirem os olhos, sentiram-se unidos, e não era para menos, visto que Saori os tinham transformado em um.

Bem, gêmeos siameses devem este nome aos primeiros irmãos que foram encontrados na região do Sião, na Tailândia, que eram assim. Como ninguém conhecia nenhum outro caso assim, eles viraram atração de circo, viajando por todo o mundo. Falarei um pouco sobre como vocês estão, depois, quero que vocês aprendam a se virarem sozinhos! Saori dizia com calma, para os dois ouvirem e não ser preciso repetir nada.

Saori: Bem, vocês parecem, até o peitoral, um homem normal, mas com o peitoral mais largo. Quando chega-se ao ombro, aí que se vê que têm duas cabeças. A da direita é o Saga, a da esquerda é o Kanon. É mais ou menos como o caso das gêmeas Hensel. Como o sistema nervoso se misturam, se o saga quiser, ele pode "emprestar" o lado dele pro Kanon, mas ele que tem autonomia sobre esse lado, e vice versa. os dois tem um único sistema circulatório, então, remédios e companhia, afetam os dois, mesmo que só um tomar. E também porque eles têm um único sistema circulatório, os dois não precisam comer, ou seja, se um só comer, o suficiente pros dois, o outro não se sentirá fraco, porque fome vai sentir, em menor escala, mas vai sentir. Os dois tem um pinto, um anus, todos os órgãos da cintura pra baixo, então, os dois controlam, se um ficar com preguiça, o outro pode andar pra ele... o mais massa é que se um se machucar, o outro também sente, mesmo que o ferimento seja no lado do outro. hum...

Relação de órgãos:

2 corações, mas um único sistema circulatório, órgãos do sistema digestivo, duplo até o estômago, o intestino delgado e grosso se misturam. Um único sistema reprodutor, se vocês engravidarem alguém, vai ser filho dos dois!

Duas bexigas e meia, bem uma é pequena, do lado do Saga, e o sistema urinário é um só, só que tem duas entradas pra líquido nas bexigas.

Um fígado super grande, pros dois estômagos, dããã!

Duas vesículas, uma de cada lado do fígado.

hum...como é um sistema urinário só, são dois rins, um maior que o outro, mas são dois rins

E o mais importante... os órgãos são todos do lado errado do corpo, do lado contrario, entenderam? Saori terminou de falar, já cansada de explicar sobre como eles eram agora.

Sim! Mais uma vez os irmãos, agora unidos, respondiam no mesmo instante.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Bem, este é o final do capítulo um, o que acontecera agora com estes dois, depois de sofrerem esta transformação?

Até mais!


	2. Chapter 2

Oi gente! É a Nyah... Desculpem a demora, mas é que só agora a inspiração veio – ficou, inclusive, tenho até o capítulo 4 pronto – vocês vão ver diferenças na formatação, na maneira de escrever, em tudo. É que Nani tinha digitado o capítulo 1, e bem, a inspiração veio pra mim, então... No mais, sorry para quem achava que ia ser centralizada nos siameses, no decorrer da leitura vocês vão entender. E... Bem, Saint Seiya não é meu e blá blá blá, pertence ao Masami Kurumada e cia. Nos vemos lá em baixo...

- SIAM – SIAM – SIAM – SIAM -

_**Manhã seguinte…**_

_**Quarto de Kanon**_

Estavam Saga e Kanon dormindo na cama que antes era apenas de Kanon, sem camisa, já que obviamente não acharam nenhuma camisa com duas entradas para cabeça no guarda-roupas, e de calça de moletom. Eram 6 horas da manhã, hora em que Saga geralmente acordava, e o nosso lado direito, Saga, como dito no capítulo anterior, já estava acordando...

- Afffe... Eu não acredito que não foi um sonho... Estou grudado neste traste do Kanon! – Saga estava esfregando os olhinhos com a mão que lhe era de direito. – Vou tentar acordá-lo... – Balança Kanon. – Acorda, aê, o! – Kanon não tem nenhuma reação. - ACORDAAAAAAA!

- Afffe! Que foi?

- Acorda, traste.

- Já acordei...

- Então abre os olhos, imbecil.

- Não.

- Kanon, pára de pirraça! Abre essa porra dos seus olhos!

- Não! Eu quero sentir que ainda sou eu mesmo, e não você!

- Não importa o quão juntos estivermos, Kaninho, você nunca será eu!

- Eu sei disso! – A voz de Kanon indicava que ele estava começando a chorar.

- Então por quê?

- Todo mundo sempre disse: "Kanon, você tem que ser mais como seu irmão", "Kanon, por que você não é como o Saga?"... Agora que fudeu mesmo! Se separados já me exigiam ser como você, juntos agora... – Kanon já tinha começado a chorar.

- Não sabia disso... Aí, Kaninho, você não precisa ser eu, não precisa ser como eu... Sendo você mesmo já está bom demais... Sabe, eu não guardo nenhum ressentimento do que _dizem_que você fez comigo...

- Sério? – Kanon ficou claramente feliz com a notícia.

- Sério.

- Então me promete uma coisa?

- Com certeza.

- Vai estar sempre do meu lado.

- Nem se eu não quisesse.

- Saga, tô falando sério!

- Prometo, Kaninho! Vou estar sempre do seu lado! Agora, levanta, vai! Vamos andar como o combinado!

O combinado era um levar uma perna, o outro levar depois... Simples não? Nisso, Kanon já havia parado de chorar, e foram tomar banho (a contra gosto de Kanon, mas já que Saga não consegue acordar sem tomar banho...). O andar de ambos é particularmente hilário. Parece que comeram muita feijoada no almoço e não chegaram a tempo no banheiro...

_**Dentro do banheiro...**_

_**-**_ Saga... A água tá muito fria!

- Fria? Tá, esquenta aí...

- Mas por que eu?

- Porque sua mão está mais perto?

- Ah.

- Kanon, me passa o _shampoo_...

- Tá aqui... Quando você vai deixar eu lavar meu cabelo?

- Deixa eu terminar primeiro.

- Ai, Saga, anda mais rápido, quero lavar meu cabelo!

- Terminei, terminei! Agora vai!

- Então se vira!

- Mas... Ah. Desculpa.

- Vai demorar, Kanon?

- Vai, Saga...

- Kanon, quem vai lavar a cabeça de baixo?

- Ah, Saga, qualquer um!

- Eu não quero lavar seu saco!

- Mas o meu saco é seu saco também, oras!

- Dividir meu corpo com você não é tão ruim... O péssimo é ter que dividir meu ânus e meu pinto.

- Ai, Saga, não reclama!

- Por falar em ânus... Kaninho, tá sentindo o mesmo que eu?

- Acho que sim, Saa...

- Quem de nós dois vai errr... Limpar?

- A mão direita! Dãããã! Então você!

- Mas... Eu tenho vergonha! Você tá aqui!

- Você não vai passar o resto da vida sem limpar o bumbum, não é?

- Por que não vai você?

- Afffe, Saga! Limpa logo!

- Ok...

- Que camisa a gente veste, Saa?

- Ah... Qualquer uma... Que caiba...

- Eu não quero ficar sem camisa!

- Mas a gente não tem nenhuma camisa com entrada pra duas cabeças!

- Tive uma ideia! Por que não vamos até a Casa de Touro e pedimos uma regata do Debas? É grande o suficiente pra passar minha cabeça e a sua e ficar folgado.

- Kaninho, você é um gênio!

- É, eu sei disso!

_**Casa de Touro, 5 min depois**_

- DEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Kanon gritava principalmente porque não queria que ninguém o visse. A essa altura ele e Saga já eram o assunto da vez do Santuário.

- Eu não sou surdo, Kanon e Saga. – Debas surgiu atrás dos dois (ou um só, dependendo do ponto de vista)

- Ah, oi Debas!

- Oi Aldebaran. Eu e o Kanon queremos um favor seu...

_**Quarto do Debas, 1 hora depois**_

- Essa tá perfeita, Saa!

- Kanon! É verde! Eu fico horroroso de verde!

- Saga, você está andando muito com o Afrodite! – Aldebaran se divertia com os siameses. Eles continuavam brigando, mas as brigas eram um tanto diferentes. Eram brigas saudáveis. E divertidas, não destruidoras.

- Tá, eu visto verde. Debas, valeu, viu?

- Vocês vão treinar agora? Eu vou, vocês vêm?

- Acho que não, Deba. Né, Saa?

- Kaninho, a gente tem que treinar agora mais que tudo.

- Vão rir da gente!

- Kanon, sério. Vocês dois não podem passar o resto da vida escondidos! Faz parte, garotos. Vocês têm que ir.

- Ok, vamos Saa.

_**Área de treinamento, 20 min depois**_

Bem, basicamente, havia Ikki, Máscara da Morte, Shura e Algol treinando. Ainda era cedo, então ninguém se dava ao trabalho. Quando Saga/Kanon chegou/aram junto com Debas, a reação dos quatro presentes foi...

- INHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Risada uníssona dos quatro.

- Gente, não ri, ok? Não está vendo que eles não gostam disso? – Aldebaran estava certo. Saga e Kanon não estavam gostando nenhum pouco disso.

- Ah, Debas! Vai me dizer que não é hilário? Eles me deixaram noites sem dormir! E olha que eu moro em Capricórnio!

- Concordo com o Shura! Não dava certo! Eles bem que merecem! – enquanto Máscara da Morte e Shura discutiam com Debas sobre Saga e Kanon merecerem os insultos, Ikki e Algol simplesmente riam, sem perceber que Saga/Kanon já haviam saído, com lágrimas nos olhos.

_**Casa de Áries, 10 min depois**_

Muu estava indo treinar, quando dá de cara com ninguém menos que... Saga e Kanon.

- Saga, Kanon... O que aconteceu? - Eles estavam todos machucados, chorando e desesperados.

- Muu, a gente é um monstro, né?

- Não, Kanon! Vocês não são! Me contam o que aconteceu?

- Foi o seguinte... – Saga estava mais calmo que o irmão. Kanon não conseguia nem mesmo falar.

_**Décimo Terceiro Templo, 30 min depois**_

-... Então, Athena, é isso.

- O que acha, Shion?

- Bem, eu acho que Muu está certo, Athena. Nós punimos Saga e Kanon. Ikki, Máscara da Morte, Shura e Algol estão se aproveitando da situação, acho que eles devem ter um castigo também.

- O que sugere, Mestre?

- Acho que eles merecem outras vidas com quem se preocupar...

_**Dois meses Depois...**_

Bem, dois meses se passaram com Saga e Kanon sem saírem de seu templo. Quem quisesse vê-los, tinha que ir para lá. Basicamente quem fazia isso eram Shion, Afrodite, Dohko, Aiolia, Aiolos, Milo, Shaka, Muu e Aldebaran. Kamus não se atrevia a ir, os gêmeos ficaram irados com ele por ele ter tido a idéia.

_**Casa de Câncer, 8 horas da manhã.**_

Máscara da Morte estava no banheiro, vomitando, _de novo_. Desde que Saga e Kanon haviam se tornado siameses se sentia estranho. Sentia enjôos constantes e sono. Muito sono. Sentia-se estranho, os gostos de suas comidas preferidas não estavam mais tão bons e aquilo que não era tão bom assim passou a ser delicioso. Sem contar que estava engordando um pouco. E isso realmente o preocupava. O que será que podia ser?

_**Casa de Capricórnio**_

Shura estava comendo. E muito. Sentia uma fome jamais vista. Engordara 4 quilos nos últimos 2 meses. Seu peitoral estava enorme, gordo, mais parecendo _peitos femininos_. As aréolas também estavam doloridas e escuras. Sinceramente, não se preocupava com isso. Na verdade, nunca se sentira melhor em toda a vida.

_**Quarto de Algol, em algum lugar da Vila dos Cavaleiros de Prata**_

Algol ainda estava dormindo, dormia muito. Sentia-se mal também. A cabeça doía, sentia enjôos no período da manhã e aparecera uma linha escura dividindo sua barriga. Misty, colega de quarto, já havia dito que ele tinha que ir ao médico. Mas Algol sempre odiou médicos. E isso não vai mudar.

_**Quarto do Ikki, em algum lugar da Vila dos Cavaleiros de Bronze**_

Ikki estava péssimo. Dolorido, enjoado, com sono, com fome (mas não conseguia comer nada), apareceu uma estranha linha escura dividindo sua barriga, não dormia à noite, tinha uma baita indisposição para treinar e o pior de tudo: esconder isto de Shun. Definitivamente, não estava nada bem.

_**Décimo Terceiro Templo, 2 horas depois**_

Shion, Ikki, Algol, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Seiya, Shiryu, Shaka e Kamus, em uma reunião.

- Bem, vocês não devem nem imaginar o porquê de estarem aqui, certo? – Shion ostentava um sorriso maroto, como se tivesse 8 anos e não tivesse preocupações.

- Não imaginamos, Shion.

- Seja mais educado, Máscara da Morte! – Kamus estava com raiva. Era demasiado ocupado para ir a uma reunião.

- Desculpe...

- Meninos, tenho notícias: vocês vão ser papais!

- Ai, _no_!_Io _sabia!_No no no no_!

- Que foi, Máscara? No mínimo saiu com alguma baranga! – Shaka estava com a mesma raiva de Kamus.

- Putz... _No puede ser... No ahora... No és verdad... _**(0)**

- Vocês estão me assustando. – Ikki estava tremendo de medo por dentro.

- Gente, chega, deixem o Mestre Shion explicar.

- Obrigado, Shiryu. É o seguinte. Ikki, Máscara da Morte, Shura e Algol. Vocês devem estar se sentindo estranhos ultimamente, não? Enjôos, náuseas, tonteira, sonolência... – Os quatro concordam com a cabeça. – Então... Assim como Saga e Kanon tiveram um castigo por brigarem demais, vocês também têm um castigo por deixarem de cuidar de suas vidas para ficar falando dos dois. Já que vocês não querem cuidar de suas vidas, agora cada um de vocês tem uma vida aí dentro para cuidar.

- Como assim? – Algol finalmente abrira a boca.

- Vocês quatro estão grávidos.

- Err... Shion, eu ainda não entendi porque eu, Kamus, Shiryu e Seiya estamos aqui. – Indagou o indiano.

- Ainda não entenderam? Vocês são os outros pais!

- Mas Shion, _je_ nunca fiz sexo com nenhum deles! _ Ce n'est pas possible!_**(1)**

- Como aconteceu, Mestre Shion? – Shiryu agora suava frio.

- Seguinte: foi por meio do cosmo. O cosmo de vocês se misturou com o do outro e PIMBA!

- Como sabem que somos nós? – Seiya queria ser pai, mas não agora. Não desta maneira.

- Afffe, gente, fomos eu e Athena que fizemos. E fizemos questão de escolher quem vocês não iam querer como pais de seus filhos.

- Então não me diga que o pai do meu bebê é o Shiryu.

- É sim, Algol.

- Quem é o _papa_ de meu bebê, Shion?

- É o Kamus, Shura.

- _Per l'amore di dio_**(2)**Não me diga que o pai do meu bebê é o Seiya!

- Não, Máscara, é a Barbie, digo, o Shaka. – Nisso Ikki desmaia.

_**Casa de Gêmeos**_

Estavam os outros dourados falando da nova fofoca do momento: a gravidez de MdM, Shura, Ikki e Algol. Interessante que essa informação é fresca, já que os mesmos estão sabendo da notícia agora. Vale ressaltar que o autor da fofoca é Dohko, já que Shion contara para ele horas atrás.

- E eu que achei que ficar colado no Saga era uma coisa ruim!

- O Kamus vai entrar em pânico! – Milo se divertia com isso. Aliás, todos se divertiam com isso. Todos estavam gargalhando e tentando imaginar os 4 machões do Santuário grávidos.

- Pois é... O Shion é maquiavélico!

- Está feliz assim por que vai ser vovô, Dohko? Ou esqueceu que o Shiryu vai ser papai?

- Ah, Dite! E eu vou paparicar aquele bebê mais que tudo!

- Eu quero ser padrinho do bebê do Kamye!

- Vai ter que convencer ele e o Shura, Milo!

- Gente, sério. A gente tem que sair para uma balada agora porque depois os Mask e o Shura não vão poder ir.

- Mas eu e o Saga não podemos ir, Aiolia...

- Claro que podem, Kanon! Ninguém vai rir. Quer dizer... Vão olhar pra vocês, porque não é normal, mas ninguém é tão insensível como as novas mamães do Santuário!

- Valeu, Dite. Mas eu não acho uma boa idéia ir com o Máscara e com o Shura.

- Olha, sério, Saga. Vocês dois não podem passar o resto da vida sem falar com os dois, e com o Kamus principalmente.

- Mas, Dohko! Com o Kamus eu até entendo, vou chamar o Kanon e vamos falar com ele hoje... Mas o Shura e o Máscara?

- Vocês quem sabem, vocês quem sabem. Eu só sei que tenho que ir visitar meu _filho_ para ter notícias de meu neto. Depois eu passo aqui, ok? Tchau garotos.

- Falou, Dohko!

_**Casa de Aquário, 30 minutos depois**_

Kamus e Shura estavam na cozinha, comendo pra variar.

- Kamus... O que vai ser agora?

- Bem, vamos cuidar do bebê.

- Simples assim?

- Como você queria, Shura? Pode ser até bom, sabe? Ter filhos...

- É... Quer decidir o nome?

- Agora, Shura?

- É! Você escolhe se for menina e eu escolho se for menino!

- Eu gosto de Marie.

- Eu gosto de Alejandro.

- Então combinado, Shura. Errr... Eu e você nunca brigamos, nunca fomos inimigos... Por que eu sou a pessoa que você menos quer como pai de seus filhos?

- Sempre achei você muito frio, Kamus. – Kamus transmite um olhar de tristeza. – Desculpe...

_**Casa de Virgem**_

Máscara da Morte estava vomitando, outra vez, no banheiro de Shaka.

- Você está melhor?

- Agora sim... Barbie...

- Meu nome é Shaka.

- Shaka, por que eu?

- Porque você foi um idiota abusando de Saga e Kanon?

- É uma boa teoria.

- Sabe, não vai ser de todo ruim. Eu sempre quis ser pai e aposto que você, como canceriano, vai ser uma quase mãe, sem piadas.

- Valeu, Barbie.

_**Quarto do Algol**_

- Shiryu, sério, se você não quiser assumir nada, não tem problema. Você não fez nada.

- Eu quero assumir. Eu vou ser papai, Algol. Eu nunca tive ninguém, nunca soube de ninguém da minha família... Isso é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos.

- Mesmo que o bebê seja meu?

- Mesmo que seja seu.

- Ok, então eu não aborto.

- Você ia abortar?

- Ia, se você não quisesse o bebê.

- Algol! Como você tem coragem?

- Ah, Shiryu... Eu sou um homem que engravidou da pessoa que tenho mais vergonha de encarar no mundo. Por que não abortaria?

- Porque é uma vida aí dentro?

- Shiryu, eu não quero esse bebê. E por respeito a você eu não aborto. Fique sabendo desde já que eu vou te entregar o bebê assim que eu puder. Ok?

Nisso Algol sai desnorteado, em direção a seu quarto.

_**Quarto do Ikki**_

Seiya e Ikki chegaram ao quarto discutindo, assustando Hyoga e Shun.

- O que foi, _nii-san_**(3)**?

- ESSE TRASTE DO SEIYA!

- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DE NADA!

- COMO NÃO TEM? COMO NÃO TEM? ESSE BEBÊ NÃO SE FEZ SOZINHO!

- Errr... Que bebê?

- CALA A BOCA, PATO! FICA FORA DISSO!

- É sério, _nii-san_, se você não contar a gente não vai poder ajudar.

- ESSE TRASTE DO SEIYA ME ENGRAVIDOU E NÃO QUER ASSUMIR O BEBÊ!

-Como? Você está esperando um bebê?

- Eu vou ser tio? Por que o Seiya não quer assumir?

- EU NÃO FIZ BEBÊ NENHUM! O IKKI QUE SE VIRE!

- EU NÃO QUERO ME VIRAR SOZINHO! MEU BEBÊ PRECISA DE OUTRO PAI! EU NÃO POSSO CUIDAR DELE SOZINHO!

- Seiya, se você é o outro pai, você tem que assumir, mesmo que você não tenha feito nada.

- NÃO! EU NÃO SOU VIADO PARA TER UM FILHO COM OUTRO HOMEM!

- E EU NÃO SOU VIADO PARA ENGRAVIDAR, PORRA! – Ikki já começara a chorar. – Seiya, agora eu te falo sério. Eu não **quero** que você assuma mais o **meu**bebê. Eu cuido dele sozinho mesmo. **Meu **bebê não precisa de um pai traste como você! – Saindo porta afora, chorando e sem rumo.

- Seiya, você é um idiota.

- _Nii-san..._

- SIAM – SIAM – SIAM – SIAM –

**Não pode ser, não agora, não é verdade.**

**Isto não é possível.**

**Pelo amor de deus**

**Irmão mais velho**

Ok! Não disse que não ia ser centralizada nos siameses? Na verdade, os capítulos que são até o nascimento dos bebês não vão ser muito centrado neles não. É que é necessário... Eu, sem permissão devida do Felipe, abro um concurso, que pode ser fechado a qualquer momento sem prévio aviso. De decisão dos nomes dos bebês. Falem nomes de qualquer sexo, apesar de eu ter o sexo dos bebês na cabeça. Mesmo o nome dos bebês do Shura e do Kamus podem ter suas dicas. Exceto, talvez, o bebê do Ikki, porque eu tenho um nome perfeito e só preciso falar com o Felipe para confirmar. O ganhador poderá fazer um pedido na fic, mas não pode ser nada yaoi, sem sombra de yaoi, sem lemon, sem perversão. Ok? E...

Reviews onegai! Eu prometo responder todos!

**Antes que eu me esqueça...**

**Obrigados especiais para a Maia, quem me deu as devidas dicas dos sintomas de gravidez e como aparecem no período dos nossos grávidos...**

**Parabéns, Chibi! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Em algum lugar perto da Área de Treinamento...**_

Dohko estava andando em direção à Vila dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, mais precisamente ao quarto de Shiryu, quando avista, encolhido em uma arquibancada, Ikki, chorando compulsivamente. Não pensa duas vezes e vai falar com ele.

- Ikki? Está bem?

- O que parece? Não estou nada bem!

- O que aconteceu?

- O Seiya é um traste!

- Ele fez alguma coisa para seu bebê?

- Como você sabe do meu bebê?

- Isso não é importante agora. O importante é saber se o Seiya machucou seu bebê.

- Não machucou não. Mas ele não quer nem pensar em assumir...

- Deve estar sendo difícil, não? Vai ter que cuidar do bebê sozinho.

- Eu não preciso do Seiya, Dohko. Pra nada. Eu só quero um pouco mais de consideração comigo... Com meu, nosso, bebê. Eu sei que ele não fez nada pra me engravidar... Porque o pai do meu bebê não pode ser o Shiryu? Seria tão mais fácil...

- Ikki, eu tenho certeza que o Seiya não está com a cabeça no lugar ainda. Dê a ele um tempo pra pensar. Mais tarde, se ele não quiser assumir, você cuida do seu bebê sozinho. E mais: o que você prefere? O Seiya cuidando do seu bebê ou você cuidando do seu bebê sozinho?

- Pensando melhor... A segunda opção.

- Então. Agora... Vem comigo falar com o Shiryu? Quero saber do meu neto.

- Me conta primeiro como você sabe... Da gravidez...

- Te conto no caminho. Vem.

_**Casa de Virgem**_

Máscara da Morte e Shaka estavam na sala, sem fazer nada, basicamente olhando um para a cara do outro.

- Barbie...

- Meu nome é Shaka, Máscara.

- Shaka, o que vai ser de nós dois agora?

- Existia "nós dois"?

- Seu insensível, **tem** que existir "nós dois" agora. Antes não existia, não tínhamos nada em comum que dependesse de nós. Agora tem o bebê – MdM fala alisando a barriga, sentado em um puff, de frente para Shaka

- Máscara, não importa o que aconteça, você sabe que eu vou cuidar e amar esse bebê tanto quanto você. Mas é que não existe "nós" aqui... Não importa o que façamos, não conseguiremos nem ser amigos.

- Se depender de você, não? Porque se depender de mim, nós seríamos amigos a partir do momento que soube que estava grávido de você. Porque você não faz uma força?

- Difícil... Eu não sei nem como!

- É só deixar rolar. Nós vamos nos ver mais ultimamente mesmo. É só deixar rolar que a coisa vai surgir.

- Falou como um hippie naturalista safado agora.

- Pois é...

- Você anda muito enjoado, não é?

- Muito, você não tem idéia.

- Vem comigo que eu vou buscar na minha horta uma erva. Você vai ver como vai melhorar!

_**Casa de Aquário**_

Shura e Kamus estavam na cozinha, pra variar. Kamus comia uma taça enorme de salada de frutas com leite condensado e creme de leite e Shura comia _fondue_ de queijo com _burritos_, quando Kamus ouve vozes do lado de fora do seu templo e ao chegar lá, se depara com Saga e Kanon.

- Ah... Oi... Como vão?

- Oi, Kamus, podemos entrar? – Kanon estava com vergonha, apesar de não aparentar. Saga estava com tanto medo de passar vergonha de novo que estava com a cabeça baixa e nem olhava por onde andavam rumo à cozinha, afinal, Kamus não podia deixar o pai de seu bebê sozinho em uma cozinha cheia de... calorias.

- Kamus, quem é?

- São Saga e Kanon, Shura.

- Ai, O Shura tá aí?

- Claro que estou, Kanon. Tenho muito que conversar com o Kamus agora.

- Se conseguir falar com essa boca cheia! Vai engordar nosso bebê!

- Por falar nisso, parabéns, Shura, Kamus – Saga finalmente abrira a boca pra falar, parecia que a vergonha tinha passado.

- Sentem-se, vamos conversar.

- Obrigado, Kamus – Os siameses disseram em uníssono.

_**Quarto do Algol**_

Misty estava esperando Algol chegar da reunião para levá-lo ao médico, de hoje não podia passar. Então não demora muito e Algol chega. Com uma aparência péssima.

-_Mon die_**(0)** Algol! O que aconteceu?

- Você nem acredita, Misty.

- Desembucha logo. Vi que é grave.

- Então senta.

- Ok.

- Estou grávido. Do Shiryu.

-_Pardon?_**(1)**

- Estou esperando um bebê do Shiryu.

- Mas... Não é possível. Você é homem! Ou não?

- CLARO QUE SOU HOMEM, MISTY! Se tivermos dúvida do sexo de alguém aqui, esse alguém é você.

- Não estressa! Mas Shiryu não é aquele cara que se cegou por sua causa?

- CLARO QUE É! Porque acha que eu estou assim?

- A coisa é mais feia que pensei. Mas você _non_ pode fazer nada, certo?

- Eu ia abortar se o Shiryu não fosse querer o bebê.

- ABORTAR? _Êtes-vous fou? Vous avez perdu votre tête? Si vous venez avec qui chatter, Je vous tuer_!** (2) **

- Eu não entendi nada do que você disse...

-_Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre! Fuck vous et obéissez! Si vous pensez de l'avortement à nouveau, je vous tuer, comme je l'ai dit! _**(3) **

Ok, Algol tinha entendido o recado, apesar de não compreender uma palavra do que Misty dissera, sabia que o francês não estava brincando. O tom de voz de Misty denunciava que Algol estava fudido se pensasse em aborto outra vez. E de Misty ele não duvidava.

_**Casa de Aquário**_

Shura agora comia uma taça enorme de sorvete de pistache com calda de chocolate e um monte de bolinhas de chocolate em cima. Kanon devorava os brioches de Kamus, Saga comia milhares de barras de cereal e Kamus ainda comia sua salada de frutas.

- Então Kamus, Shura, eu e Kanon viemos aqui pra pedir desculpas. Pra você principalmente, Kamus.

- Non foi nada. Eu entendo, sabe?

- E Shura, parabéns mesmo, cara! Se observar bem, você está com aquele mesmo brilho no olhar que uma mulher grávida! – Os gêmeos estavam felizes agora, Aiolia tinha razão, não havia motivos para não dirigir a palavra a mais ninguém e muito menos motivos para se esconderem. Aceitar seu corpo como ele é é o primeiro passo para ser feliz.

- Obrigado, Kanon.

-_Enton_, rapazes, vocês vão mesmo para a tal balada?

- Bem, Kamus, eu particularmente estou com um pouco de medo, sabe? Mas eu sei que o Saga vai estar comigo...

- Eita piadinha infame, Kanon! – Shura já terminara seu sorvete de pistache e foi devorar um pote de napolitano

- Shura, é melhor você parar de comer um pouco que isso vai engordar o bebê!

- Virou pai coruja, Kamyu?

- Não enche, Kanon! Tenho certeza que quando você... Quer dizer, vocês forem pais vão ser tão ou mais corujas que eu!

- Deixem o Kamus quieto! Só está tentando proteger o que é dele!

- E por um acaso o senhor é dele, Shura?

- Eu não, o bebê... – Shura ficou vermelho igual um tomate, assim como Kamus.

- Err... É melhor irmos, Kaninho.

- Ok, vejo vocês mais tarde!

-_Adieu._**(4)**

-_Adios_**(5)**.

_**Escadarias Virgem/Leão**_

Shaka estava indo com MdM até Câncer, precisava ver que tipo de reforma a casa precisava pra receber um bebê, quando um dos nossos siameses, mais precisamente Kanon, grita, _berra_, o nome de Shaka

- SHAAAAAAAAAKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ESPERA NÓS!!!!!!!

- Vamos esperar, Shaka? – fala MdM já parando

- Lógico, oras. Por que não iríamos?

- É que...

- ...Você não fala com eles desde aquele dia. Francamente, Máscara da Morte. Você tem que superar seus medos e ser feliz. Pelo visto eles já superaram. – Nisso os gêmeos chegam, fazendo uma sincronia perfeita com o vômito repentino de MdM em cima de Shaka

- Eca... – Saga estava quase vomitando também

- Meu Deus, está bem, Barbie? – Kanon, assim como MdM, tinha a péssima mania de chamar Shaka de Barbie.

- Não sou eu quem precisa ser atendido! Isso é só vomito e sai. Ele – aponta pro Mdm – que precisa de assistência. – MdM havia desmaiado após o vomito – peguem ele no colo e levem até Leão, eu não estou a fim de sujá-lo de vômito.

E aí, os gêmeos pegam MdM no colo, Kanon com o braço segurando a bunda de MdM, Saga com o braço segurando as costas, com a cabeça de MdM entre as cabeças dos gêmeos.

_**Chegando a Leão...**_

- AAIOLIAAAAAAAAAA

- Você tem o grito potente, Kanon.

- É. Eu sei.

- Não gritando no meu ouvido... – Shaka não queria transparecer, mas estava indignado com o vômito.

- Oi gente. – Aiolia tinha acabado de chegar – Meu Zeus! O que aconteceu?

- O MdM vomitou no Shaka e desmaiou depois e eu e o Saga trouxemos ele até aqui.

- Ok... Shaka, vá ao banheiro, se lava e pega uma roupa minha mesmo. E quanto a vocês dois – aponta para Saga e Kanon com MdM no colo – ponham ele em cima da minha cama, vou ligar para o médico.

_**Quarto do Ikki (consequentemente do Shiryu e do Hyoga)**_

Shiryu estava super-mega-hiper-shipper-over-power-apelativo-3000 de feliz. Estava conversando com Hyoga e Shun, sobre a falta de vergonha na cara do Seiya, que estava na vila das amazonas procurando Shina, por não querer assumir o bebê do Ikki. Shun estava indignado, queria fazer Seiya experimentar o que uma Corrente de Andrômeda faz **(N/N: ui!)**. Hyoga estava _com menos raiva_ que Shun, mas ainda indignado com isso. Shiryu não falou nada respeito, principalmenteporque acabara de receber a informação. E a ficha não caíra ainda.

- Como é que é?

- Isso que você ouviu, _Shicchan_. O Seiya não quer assumir o bebê do _nii-san_**(6)**.

- Ele é um patife! O Ikki deve estar péssimo! – Shiryu iria dar um sermão em Seiya sobre responsabilidade e amizade assim que o visse

- Depois eu falo que ele não bate bem e vocês brigam comigo! – alguém bate na porta – deixa que eu atendo – e se foi Hyoga atender a porta.

- Bom dia, Shiryu! – Dohko fala assim que avista Shiryu – Como vai? E meu neto?

- Mestre! Que bom que está aqui! – movidos mais pela cara mais alegrinha do Ikki do que por desconfiômetro, Hyoga e Shun puxam Ikki pelo braço e levam em direção à cozinha.

_**Cozinha da casa/quarto do Ikki/Shiryu/Hyoga**_

- E aí, _nii-san_? Está melhor?

- Estou sim, conversei com o Dohko. O Shiryu tem razão de gostar tanto do Mestre dele. Você também tem sorte, Hyoga. Quando soube que ia ser pai, o Kamus teve uma reação inimaginável, ele deve gostar muito de bebês.

_FlashBack_

_Com Ikki – e Seiya para variar – desmaiados, MdM, ainda que feliz porque não vai ter um encostinho, indignado, Shura comendo Maria-mole – para variar – para afogar a dor, Algol em estado de choque, Shiryu com um sorriso maior que o Curinga – do Batman – e Shaka rezando um terço de 108 contas – para afastar os maus espíritos de seu filho – vemos uma reação um tanto... _Inesperada_, de Kamus._

_Kamis estava em cima da mesa, só de cuecas, pulando feito cabrito, dançando uma mistura de _Macarena_ com Salsa, gritando feito doido e gritando algo como "Je vous ser papá! Mon ami espanhol vai ser papá de mon bebê! Mon francoespanholzinha vai ser a mais gata de todo o Santuário! Je vous ser papá!"_

_Fim do FlashBack_

- Só tem uma coisa que eu não entendi – Shun era o único que conseguia falar, Hyoga e Ikki estavam rindo só de imaginar Kamus fazendo uma cena dessas

- Diga... – Ikki estava chorando de tanto rir

- Como você sabe se você estava desmaiado?

- acha que alguém consegue ficar desmaiado com alguém gritando e cantando – começa a imitar Kamus – _Baila tu cuerpo con alegría Macarena! HEEEEEEEEEE MACARENA! HAI!_

_­_- Inhaihiahaihaihaiiahiahaaooahaahaiahoi – uníssono dos três rindo

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

(0) Meu Deus  
(1) Perdão?  
(2) Você é doido? Perdeu a cabeça? Se você vier com esse papo de novo, eu acabo com você!  
(3) Não precisa entender! Foda-se e obedeça! Se você pensar em abortar de novo, eu mato você, como já disse.  
(4) Adeus  
(5) Adeus  
(6) Irmão mais velho

BOM DIA! OK, espero que gostem do capítulo, que apesar de já pronto a uma cara de tempo, nao tive tempo de postar...

Beijos e o concurso dos nomes ainda está de pé!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Casa de Peixes**_

Afrodite estava feliz e saltitante como um cabritinho em pastos verdejantes. Adorava bebês e existe a grande possibilidade de se tornar padrinho de algum. Saori também estava em Peixes, seu cabelo, antes careca, agora estava tipo Joãozinho. Diga-se de passagem, ela ficava melhor careca.

- Pois bem, Dite. Acho que isso está sendo melhor que o esperado.

- É... Os gêmeos estão superfofos com a nova amizade deles, e essas gravidezes estão demais!

- É só fico preocupada com uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Meu cabelo vai demorar ficar do tamanho que era – Dite cái da cadeira

- Sério, Saori, isso é o de menos agora. Você precisa é contratar um obstetra.

- Já tem até uma Clínica no 13º templo.

- Ah.

_I Will Survive! I Will Survive! __HEY HEY! (telefone tocando)_

- Alô? MINHA DEUSA! É pra já! OK, tchau. – Dite desliga o telefone.

- Quem era, Dite?

- Era o Aiolia, parece que o Máscara desmaiou.

_**Vila das Amazonas, quarto da Shina.**_

Shina estava sem máscara, comendo, quando Seiya derrepente entra no seu quarto

- SEIYA! Que susto! O que quer?

- Você nem se importa mais de eu ver seu rosto, não é?

- Você já viu muitas vezes, ver mais uma não vai alterar. Por falar nisso, ainda tenho que te matar, não?

- Não prefere me amar, Shina?

- Seiya, eu...

- Cala a boca e me deixa te foder!

_**Sala da casa do Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki**_

- Está feliz, meu filho?

- Muito, Mestre! Eu nunca imaginei que fosse ser pai tão cedo e dessa forma! Pena que o Algol queria abortar.

- Ele queria abortar?

- Queria. Disse que não ia por que eu quero o bebê.

- Onde esse mundo vai parar! Já não basta o Seiya não querer assumir o neném do Ikki?

- Como o senhor sabe disso, Mestre?

- Longa história. Agora me diz, o que vai ser de você e do Algol agora?

- Eu não vou conseguir olhar o Algol como gente depois do que ele quis fazer com nosso filho.

- O fato de ele ter te deixado cego não influencia?

- Não, Mestre.

- Bom saber que você não guarda rancores.

- Sabe, eu tenho que falar com o Seiya. Vou brigar com ele.

- Isso vai adiantar?

- Não, né?

- Deixe o Seiya quebrar a cara primeiro.

- Quando isto vai acontecer?

- Pode demorar, mas vai acontecer, acredite. Nenhum ser humano ao saber que vai ter filhos age com a frieza que o Seiya está durante toda a vida.

- Você está certo, Mestre.

- Só espero que o Seiya não cometa nenhuma burrada.

_**Casa de Aquário**_

- KAMUUUUUUS! TOU ENTRANDO!

- Bom dia, Milo.

- Bom dia, Shura. Cadê o Kamus?

- Arrumando a cozinha.

- O quê é isso que você está comendo?

- Pudim de coco, aceita?

- Aceito – nisso Milo vai entrando na cozinha, pega o pires que Kamus estava enxaguando, pega uma colher na gaveta e abre a geladeira, pega o pudim, deixa a porta aberta e derruba o leite no chão.

- Milo, eu só não vou gritar com você porque não posso deixar o Shura estressado.

- À vontade, Kamus, é legal! - Shura já estava devorando a caixa de sucrilhos

-MILO DE ESCORPIÃO! VAI LIMPAR ISSO JÁ! AGORA! ANDA! – Kamus obriga Milo a limpar toda a cozinha, na base do berro, e com Shura só assistindo, comendo e morrendo de rir. Ele ia definitivamente gostar de ser pai.

_**Casa de Leão, 1 hora depois**_

Os gêmeos estavam cuidando de Máscara da Morte e Aiolia estava na porta de seu templo esperando um médico. Então entra um médico, pede para os gêmeos e Shaka, que já havia voltado do banho, se retirarem do quarto. Passam-se 30 minutos e entram dois homens segurando uma maca, põe Máscara na mesma, e levam para a Clínica de Obstetrícia improvisada que ficava no 13° templo.

_**13 Templo, 3 horas depois**_

Lá já estavam todos os dourados, os Bronzeados, exceto Seiya, e os prateados Misty e Algol. Além de MdM ter passado mal, foi a primeira ultrassom das _pães_.

- Bem, gostaria de falar com o Senhor Shaka a sós.

_Dentro do quarto de Máscara da Morte_

O Canceriano estava dormindo profundamente, num sono tão tranquilo que qualquer um duvida que ele estava em um hospital.

- Senhor Shaka, o seu marido...

- Ele não é meu marido.

- Desculpe. O senhor Máscara da Morte está bem. Foi só uma reação alérgica, vai passar. Aqui está a lista dos remédios para enjôo.

- AIMINHADEUSA! Deve ter sido reação ao chá que dei a ele!

- Pois é... então procure não dar mais esse chá. E os seus bebês estão bem, não se preocupe.

- OS bebês?

- É. Trigêmeos. Não sabia? – Shaka desmaia

_**Qualquer outro quarto da Clínica, Dia seguinte, 8 horas da manhã**_

Desta vez tinham trocado de papéis. Shaka estava na cama e Máscara da Morte sentado em uma cadeira, pasmem, tricotando.

- Ai, que dor! Vou ser pai de trigêmeos!

- Não é bom, Shaka?

- AI MINHA DEUSA! O que faz aqui?

- Ficando com você. Os médicos disseram que você entrou em choque.

- Qualquer um que soubesse que ia ser pai de trigêmeos entraria em choque!

- Você gostou?

- ADOREI! – Shaka dá um pulo da cama – Você nem tem idéia! Agora eu tenho mais 2 motivos para ser seu amigo!

- Pois bem, agora desce dessa cama e vamos para a reunião. Shion quer falar com todos os cavaleiros de ouro e com Algol, Shiryu, Seiya e Ikki.

_**Sala de Reuniões, 20 min depois**_

- Obrigado por terem vindo, Shaka e Mascara da Morte. Parabéns, são trigêmeos, não?

- São sim, senhorita. E... A senhorita fica melhor careca.

- Também acho, Máscara. – definitivamente Saori ficava melhor careca que com cabelo Joãozinho – Sentem-se.

- Bem, eu e Athena convocamos esta reunião porque os futuros papais não poderão treinar por cerca de 1 ano após o nascimento dos bebês.

- Isso inclui eu, Kamus, Seiya e Shiryu?

- Sim, Shaka. Inclui vocês. Vocês vão cuidar deles. MdM está esperando trigêmeos, Shura está com pressão alta e diabetes, O bebê de Algol está muito pequeno e Ikki anda muito estressado. Vocês tem que cuidar deles. E mais uma coisa. Nenhum de você estão com permissão de sair do Santuário até os bebês nascerem.

- Ih, babou nossa balada!

- É só nisso que pensa, Milo? Afffe. – Kamus estava super feliz por dentro por não ter que treinar por aproximadamente 1 ano.

- Foi mal, Kamus. foi mal.

- Estão dispensados. E descansem, todos tem o dia de folga.

_**Quarto da Marin**_

- Marin, foi a melhor noite de minha vida!

- Eu ainda não acredito que você transou com o Seiya!

- Transei! Ele que me quis desta vez, amiga! Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada! Sei que está feliz, Shina. Mas eu conheço o Seiya. Ele não ia transar com você sem nenhum motivo.

- Ele me ama!

- Shina, sei que isto vai te machucar, mas ele não te ama.

- Marin, você é cruel.

- Shina... Não espere muito do Seiya. Se eu te contar uma coisa que Aiolia me contou você jura que não mata o Seiya?

- Diz. Já tenho que matar ele mesmo.

- Ikki está esperando um bebê do Seiya. E o Seiya não quer assumir.

- COMO? Como assim 'um bebê'?

- Foi por cosmo ou algo assim, não sei. O fato é que é isso. Seiya está te usando, Marin.

- Preciso falar com o Ikki. Agora.

_**Casa de Virgem, 10 min depois**_

Máscara da Morte estava tomando café da manhã com Shaka. Havia tomado por hábito ficar na casa do indiano. Como ainda não se sentia totalmente apto a comer qualquer coisa sem sentir enjôo, Máscara seguia a dieta de Shaka: chá, pão integral e queijo verde (0).

- Então, Máscara. Acho que nós devemos comprar logo as coisas dos bebês.

- Não quer esperar pra ver o sexo?

- O sexo vai influenciar em alguma coisa?

- Vai, ué. Nas cores, na montagem do quarto.

- Por falar nisso, você tem 3 opções.

- De quê? Quais?

- OU você se muda pra cá, OU você reforma a casa de Câncer pra ela perder aquele clima de terror, OU você deixa os bebês comigo. Qual você prefere?

- Eu me mudo pra cá. Já passo a maior parte do meu tempo aqui mesmo.

- Olha que eu não quero nem saber de você bagunçando minha casa.

- Não irei, Shaka. Onde vai ser meu quarto?

- Me siga.

Adentro da Casa de Virgem, Shaka leva Máscara da Morte a um quarto em frente ao seu. O quarto grande, com muitas janelas e cortinas transparentes, com uma cama no centro, muitos tapetes em volta e no canto um roupeiro. Ao lado do roupeiro havia uma porta, que dava para o banheiro, que era decorado com granito do tipo Negro Absoluto e Icaraí (2).

- Acho que é isso mesmo que eu esperava de um quarto da sua casa, Shaka. Aqui perto tem um quarto para os bebês?

- Tem sim. Aquele ali do lado. É duas vezes maior que o seu.

- Minha Deusa. E eu que achava que esse quarto já era grande demais.

- Quer ver meu quarto?

- Quero.

Entrando na porta em frente, quarto do Shaka, Máscara da Morte vê um quarto de dar inveja a qualquer viciado em vídeo games: uma estante ocupava uma parede inteira do quarto, a maior parede inclusive, com uma televisão no centro, de tantas polegadas que perderam a conta, embaixo um aparelho de som, e nas demais localidades os seguintes consoles(3): um Play Stantion 1, outro Play Station 2, um Play Station 3, um Game Cube, cacos de uma coisa que um dia foi um Atari e um Micro Genius, um X-Box, um Nintendo 64, um Wii, um Super Nintendo, um Nintendo (vulgo Nintendinho), um aparelho de DVD/Karaokê, um monte de controles, fitas, Cds,DVD's, cartuchos, _nunchakus _(4), tapetes de DDR (5), apostilas de detonados, um notebook perdido no meio daquilo tudo e embaixo de um monte de pacotes de hambúrguer e montes de aparelhos extras de consoles, uma cama, e praticamente invisível naquilo tudo um guarda roupas, de guardar roupas.

- Esse é seu quarto?

- Bem vindo ao meu cantinho do céu.

- O Milo tem conhecimento deste quarto?

- Nem pode. Ele fica com aquele Game Boy dele achando que ta abafando. Nem pensar.

- Shaka, tem certeza que este quarto é seu?

- Jogos eletrônicos ajudam na concentração a raciocínio lógico, sabia?

- Minha Deusa, Shaka. Eu não me canso de me espantar com esse quarto.

- Quer jogar?

- Eu não sei jogar!

- Eu te ajudo! Tenho muitos jogos para iniciantes aqui. Vem.

_**Casa de Aquário**_

- Kamus, não acha que eu tenho passado muito tempo aqui?

- É natural, você está esperando um bebê meu, e agora é necessário, já que eu tenho que controlar sua alimentação.

- Que chato. Eu não posso mais comer o que eu quero? Qual a graça de engravidar se eu tenho que ficar de dieta?

- Shura, _mon ange _(1), é o seguinte: você está comendo demais.

- Humpf. Pelo menos eu não vou ter que treinar. Ultimamente eu estava com uma preguiça...

- Você ficou muito folgado, não acha, Shura de Capricórnio?

- Não acho. O que nós temos de café da manhã?

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Quero, oras. Tem uma hora que não como nada! 'Tou com fome!

- Café da manhã estilo Shaka: torradas integrais, chá, suco de laranja, queijo magro (2), e frutas.

- Nada doce ou com muitas calorias?

- Não, mas desta comida você pode comer o tanto que você quiser, Shura. E espere até você ver seu almoço.

- Ai, _mio Dio_!

_**Casa de Áries**_

Muu estava todo feliz como Afrodite no início do capítulo: alegre e saltitante como um cabritinho em pastos verdejantes sentindo a brisa marítima, olhando para um céu azul e para um mar calmo como as noites iluminadas pela lua de Jamiel. Estava em seu quarto, mostrando os seus mangás _hentai, ecchi, lemon, lime e orange_ para os gêmeos. Nenhum dos dois (os gêmeos) agüentavam mais ficar sem sexo. Já fazia dois meses que nem pensavam naquilo. Então, nada melhor que ler mangas inapropriados, certo? Errado. Neste exato momento Saga estava gritando desesperado, o pênis que compartilhava com Kanon enrijecera, e como ainda não se conformara em dividir seus genitais com o irmão, entrou em desespero. Se debatia pra lá e para cá, tentando fugir de Kanon, não conseguindo, lógico. Aliás, nem saía do lugar. Kanon estava tonto de prazer, achara aquelas personagens lindas, lindas, lindas, principalmente para alguém feito de nanquim. Muu apenas ria, sentia que Saga e Kanon sempre foram siameses, hoje não conseguia mais vê-los separados.

_**Quarto do Ikki**_

Shina estava conversando com Ikki há algum tempo, e não esperava que o moreno tivesse esta reação.

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! O SEIYA NÃO ME AMA! ELE ME TROUCOU POR VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

- Calma, Ikki. Você mesmo sabe que o Seiya nunca te amou!

- MAS EU ESTOU COM UMA SEMENTINHA DELE AQUI Ó! – alisa a barriga – BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! NÃO QUERO CUIDAR DO MEU BEBÊ SOSINHO!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

- Ikki, eu tenho certeza que o Seiya vai assumir seu bebê. Absoluta.

- O QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO? BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ´!!!!! VOCÊ É MAIS BONITA QUE EU!!!!!! EU TENHO PINTO, NÉ???????? ELE ODEIA PINTO!!!!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!

- Ikki, calma. Você sabe que o Seiya não te ama. E ele via assumir seu neném, eu te garanto.

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! MAS E SE ELE NÃO ASSUMIR?

- IKKI! ELE VAI ASSUMIR, PORRA! NÃO ESTOU TE DIZENDO? CALA ESSA BOCA E SE COMPORTE COMO O CAVALEIRO DE FÊNIX! CHORAR NÃO VAI FAZER O SEIYA ASSUMIR SEU BEBÊ!

- Desculpa... – Ikki se sentia mais pequenino que pinto no inverno – eu só estou com medo, Shina. Eu... Ele é um traste mesmo. Ele te usou, está me usando... Porque ele faz isso? Eu esperava muito mais dele...

- Ele está com medo também, Ikki. Ser pai assusta o Seiya. Ele deve sentir mais medo do que quando foi enfrentar Hades. Ele não tem ninguém, Ikki. Você tem o Shun, você pode contar com ele. Seiya não tem essas regalias.

- Você tem razão...

- O melhor que você pode fazer é esperar. Uma hora a cabeça tonha do Seiya vai se endireitar e ele vai vir te procurar. Ok? Só não chora.

- Obrigado, Shina...

_**Algum lugar deserto do Santuário**_

Seiya estava sentado em uma pedra, olhando para o nada, pensando na besteira que tinha feito com a Shina.

- Ela vai me matar de vez quando descobrir... Affe... Eu não devia ter usado ela deste jeito. Nem o ikki, ele deve estar com medo agora, talvez com mais medo que eu, afinal, quem está de barriga é ele. Eu queria que as coisas tivessem sido mais fáceis... Porque tinha que ser agora? – suspiro – eu tenho que falar com o Shun... Ele é um ótimo conselheiro...

- Obrigado, Seiya!

- Shun? O que faz aqui?

- Vim falar com você. Quando eu saí de lá de casa dava para ouvir o Ikki chorando e a Shina tentando consolar ele. O que aconteceu, Seiya?

- Eu sou um traste. Eu transei com a Shina esta noite. Ela deve ter descoberto que o Ikki está esperando um bebê meu e contado pra ele.

- Este é um ótimo passo!

- Que ótimo passo?

- Você acabou de dizer que o bebê é seu. Seu subconsciente já aceitou que você vai ser papai.

- Ah, Shun. Eu sei que vou ser papai e sei que tenho que assumir. Aliás, eu vou assumir. Eu só estou com medo.

- Medo de quê?

- De não ser um bom pai, de morrer em uma luta e deixar meu filho órfão, de não saber cuidar dele, de ver ele triste, de deixar algo acontecer com ele, de ele me odiar...

- Você já ama este bebê, Seiya. Sabe, você estar preocupado com isso já é um ótimo sinal que vai ser um bom pai.

- Acha?

- Acho, Seiya. Meu irmão também está com medo. Principalmente porque ele não quer enfrentar isto sozinho, e por mais que eu esteja do lado dele, não é a mesma coisa do _outro_ pai do bebê.

- Ele... Precisa de mim?

- É, Seiya. E não é para matar um Deus ou salvar a vida dele. Você só precisa ficar do lado dele, acompanhar a gravidez...

- Você é um anjo, Shun. Se você não existisse teriam que inventar você.

- Não exagera. Não sou tão bom assim... Já fiz tanta coisa ruim...

- Ainda está assim por causa de Hades?

- É...

- Ok, minha vez de te explicar umas coisinhas. Ninguém te culpa, Shun. Todo mundo sabe que não foi sua culpa, e que você não deixou Hades ficar em você.

- Mas fui eu que fiz, Seiya! Eu que fiz!

- Não, não foi você. Foi Hades, já não disse?

- MAS EU SOU HADES!

- Shun, você não é Hades. Uma coisa que eu percebi depois da ultima batalha é que quando o Deus entra no corpo da reencarnação de direito dele, quem permanece é a personalidade do Deus. Quem é humilde e bondosa é Athena, não Saori Kido. Já experimentou conversar com Julian Solo depois da batalha de Poseidon? Não há nenhum vestígio de que ele um dia quis destruir a Terra. Eu estou vendo **você**, Shun. Não vejo Hades aqui. Um deus como Hades não possui os olhos tão confiantes e inocentes como os seus.

- Parece que isso é tudo que acham de mim, né? Inocente.

- Você é mais que isso. Mas sem isso você não é você mesmo, entende?

- Para quem estava na maior pindaíba agorinha pouco, você está muito bem agora, não acha, Sr, Seiya?

- Pois é... O que não faço por amigos!

- Vai falar com o Ikki ainda hoje, não vai?

- Vou, Shun. Pode deixar.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Antes que me matem, a crise emo do Ikki neste capítulo tem explicação: os hormonios ficam descontrolados na gravidez, portanto, o humor varia. Esse é um sintoma bem conhecido até, né?

Beijos e reviews!


End file.
